pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/Mo Hex Eater Vortex Mesmer
Discussion As my note says, Cry ran two of these in their GvG battles. --Hikari 19:45, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :That's because they r gud. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:53, 13 July 2007 (CEST) ::Two copies of shatter hex seems a bit excessive... --Edru viransu 05:20, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :::Not at all. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:58, 14 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Yesh, especially when nearly every GvG team in existance is running a N/E Reapers/Anti-Melee spammer and/or a water ele with blurred vision/snares. --Hikari 17:58, 14 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Shouldn't this have Inspired Ench instead of Drain Ench? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:19, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Inspired is not so good for energy management. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:20, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Why would you ever run inspired Rapta >.>...? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:08, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::for hex removal, duh —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 06:17, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Surrounded by so much fail... *cough* Skakid *cough* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:19, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::It removes more enchantments more frequently. The slight energy loss is not significant since you have PDrain and Shame. It's becoming more commonly used in high level GvG. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:20, 8 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Heh, why use it then if it is not for on-demand e? Otherwise, MoD>DE and SE>DE :/? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:27, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Drain vs Inspired Enchantment is down to personal preference, although personally I'd go for Inspired every time because you don't need the extra 0.1 pip of energy from Drain and its recharge is horrible without MoR. Shatter Hex is terribad on this bar though - that should be Shatter Enchantment unless you're in a tournament game against a team which only every runs hex builds. A mesmer who can only remove one enchantment every 30 seconds is going to be a bit of a chocolate teapot against any balanced team. 87.74.52.114 17:23, 8 August 2007 (CEST) yeah, on second thought Inspired Hex =/= Inspired Enchantment. 06:29, 8 August 2007 (CEST) HA Does anyone use this in HA? I dont know a whole lot about mesmers, but they are 2nd on my "to play" list. I would think it depends on the meta, but theres still plenty of balanced builds out there, hexways and assassins out there to use it off of. Of course you just wasted an elite if you face a physical team.--Hyprodimus Prime 05:47, 19 November 2007 (CET) No, this is strictly a GvG Build. Try PD if you are interested in HA as a Mesmer. 72.199.154.179 05:50, 19 November 2007 (CET) What about Hex Eater in general? Is there no use in HA at all?--Hyprodimus Prime 06:03, 19 November 2007 (CET) :Well, aside from the occasional Mark of Rodgort and Diversion, you're not gonna see much hexing in HA anymore, so HEV in HA = No. --76.121.42.143 07:21, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Lol hexway. But anyway, in HA you don't need HEV since there aren't like aegis chains going around, it will be only like a hex-remove. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:42, 16 February 2008 (EST) PvE What would the best PvE HEV build be? You know, for the latter parts of NF? Dean 04:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) :Just don't run mesmers in pve.... - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:41, 16 February 2008 (EST) PLeak nerf swap it for Power Lock or Power Spike , this will make the build viable again Drownz 15:53, 13 February 2008 (EST) :The tag can be taken off now Leak is good again. I'm removing it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:30, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::Leak isn't that good anymoar. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Does anyone still use this? I haven't seen this build in play since the HEV nerf, should this be archived? Drownz 20:21, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I agree. I don't pretend to play much GvG or anything, but I observe a fair bit and I haven't seen this in ages. Which is a shame, 'cos it always used to be so cool.Konradishes 08:19, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ice eles are working their way back in, HEV is run to spec against guilds that run ice eles so this is should start working its way back in too.I Heal If U Shutup 19:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Archive... Ehm VoD removal makes the All foes near that foe takes 100dmg not that well.. anyways noone uses this archive! Massive 20:29, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :IMO, with all the FC Water Snares running around, this is still worth running. Zyke 21:17, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::I saw this in obs just today :D --Frosty 21:17, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Unarchive/Update Hex meta is crying for these. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 00:11, 30 December 2008 (EST) Is it a Joke? Seriously, all rez spells? What is good about this build? Yamiingenkon 08:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC)